pronteraminecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Villagers
Villagers are the mod's main attraction. They can have a Female or Male skin. Currently there are 210 skins including females, males, and children. Each of those skins has a "Sleeping" skin, bringing the count to 420. Types of Villagers #Farmer #Miner #Guard #Priest # Child (can only spawn if you right click with one of the spawn eggs onto another villager, giving married villagers a cake, going to the priest and adopting a child, or by procreating with a villager with a close relation.) # Baker # Butcher # Librarian # Smith #Warrior Becoming Close to a Villager You must interact with the villager by right clicking him/her, and then clicking the "interaction" button. Choosing the right action increases a villager's "hearts", or how much they like you. Some interactions may make him/her dislike you. Marriage "Marriage is a bounding ritual to demonstrate your love to your chosen one" ~unknown In MCA you may chose a villager that you are very close to and marry him/her. There is just one requirement to fulfil: *The chosen villager must have 5 gold hearts above their head. Now follow the steps to go through the marriage: #You need to find and craft a Engagement ring then the Wedding ring . (This requires some gold or rose gold, and a diamond for the engagement ring.) #Go to your chosen one and gift him/her the ring via right-clicking on the person then going to the "interaction" button. Click the "Gift" option. # While holding the ring in your hand, right click again on the villager you have chosen to give it to them. : 3a. If you used the Engagement Ring, then on the day you get married, other villagers will give you gifts. You will click on them, pulling up their menu, and see a little present under the part that tells you if they are married or not. You can click on it and get your gift. : 3b. If you used the Wedding Ring, you're now married! :D Kids There are 2 ways to have Kids: "Procreate" with your spouse. Adopt from a Priest/Priestess (Cleric). Both will either give you Baby Boy or a Baby Girl Next step is waiting for it to grow up; this takes 24 minecraft hours. After you receive a notification that "Your baby is ready to grow up", right-click the ground while holding the baby. You will then be able to see the baby become a child. Divorce It is the act of separating with your spouse, meaning removing the "Husband/Wife" tag and being able to re-marry to him/her or to another villager. After you have married a villager, you may choose to Divorce him/her. #Go to a priest #click "Divorce" #Finished! You are now divorced! Trivia *You can choose which Villager gender you prefer to marry when you first start a world with the mod. Known Bugs #Spawning a Villager, seeing a entity that looks like a "human" or "steve", and then crashing Fixes: Changing your forge version into a recommended version Category:1.8.6 Category:Kids names